


Anytime, sunshine.

by Pen_n_Paper



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Multi, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pen_n_Paper/pseuds/Pen_n_Paper
Summary: Sun woke up with a start at the loud noise. Reflexively, he looked to his side, but Blake didn’t even stir under the sheets. He rubbed a hand over his eyes and tried to focus through the sleepy haze. If the noise hadn’t been Blake, what could it... The sound of a door closing in the hallway in what he supposed was an attempted subtle matter interrupted his thoughts.Then it clicked. The noise had been a scream.Yang.She must’ve had another nightmare.





	Anytime, sunshine.

Sun woke up with a start at the loud noise. Reflexively, he looked to his side, but Blake didn’t even stir under the sheets. He rubbed a hand over his eyes and tried to focus through the sleepy haze. If the noise hadn’t been Blake, what could it... The sound of a door closing in the hallway in what he supposed was an attempted subtle matter interrupted his thoughts.

Then it clicked. The noise had been a scream.

Yang.

She must’ve had another nightmare.

It didn’t happen as much anymore these days. Heck, it hardly happened at all anymore. But the fact remained that usually these situations were handled by a certain cat-faunus who was currently preoccupied by post-mission near-comatose slumber. It had indeed been very exhausting, her decisions were scrutinized so often by the people, even if he deemed it unnecessary. He really didn’t want to wake her up.

Sun sighed and threw the sheet he was barely under aside. Getting up, he padded over to the living room.

He leaned in the doorway, watching her for a moment. Motionless on the couch, Yang was staring at some point in the distance, not noticing him at all.

Taking a step back, he took a right into their kitchen and filled the kettle with water. The button turned red, the small machine working to get the water heated to the right temperature. In the meantime, Sun opened the cupboard that held all the tea they had. Blake had insisted they really did need all of it, even if it took up a full cupboard.

Scanning over the names, he decided that the third “Calming Chamomile” he came across would do fine. He didn’t really believe in the healing or calming powers of a watered-down extract of flowers despite what the box would have him believe. But it did taste nice, so there was that.

He found Yang’s favorite mug - one with a teapot on it that said “Mug puns are _Tea_ dious” - and took a second one then adorned them each with a bag of the chosen tea. He was looking for the bottle of honey - Yang liked honey in her tea, a lot of it - when the kettle clicked, notifying that the water was boiling.

Filled mugs and extra honey just in case had been collected on a little tray that Sun was now balancing in his hands. Focusing fully on not spilling any - he should really remember to not overestimate the capacity of their mugs - he made his way over to the living room table.

He put it down in front of Yang, and looked up to her.

While she still didn’t seem like she was with him entirely, she was at least looking back at him. Only now did he notice she wasn’t wearing her prosthetic. Did she always take it off when she slept? He could imagine it being uncomfortable to lay on, was it? He decided to file the questions away for a later date.

“Hey,” he said instead.

“Hey,” she replied quietly, returning to silence.

He stretched out to his full length, then slid next to her on the couch.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked tentatively.

“No.”

“Okay.” He wasn’t going to force her too, that wouldn’t help anyone. Instead he held out the cup of tea to her. “Made you some tea, extra honey,” he nodded towards the tray. “With optional extra, extra honey,” he said with a grin.

She managed a little snort and took the mug from him.

“How-,” she started, then coughed to get the croak out of her voice.

“How did the mission go?” she asked him, something in her eyes that he couldn’t quite place immediately.

“ _Really_ tiring, but it went well,” he replied, not wanting to distract from the problem at hand. She turned to him slightly more on the couch, but stayed silent otherwise. Then it clicked for him. A distraction was exactly what she wanted.

“Well, that’s a lie,” he corrected himself, leaning back on the couch. “The mission briefing thingy, or whatever we call it now, was missing some important details,” he started, making quotation marks in the air with his fingers around the word details.

“I mean, I get that now that Blake’s the leader of the White Fang, we want to clearly promote that we work together with humans,” he continued making gestures with his arms to properly convey his strife to his conversational partner, “but bringing Neptune for a mostly water-based mission?”

She interrupted with a giggle. He’s been caught up in his past-annoyance that the sound caught him off-guard, but he welcomed it with a smile.

“I mean, that’s just asking for trouble, right?” he asked, to which she nodded in agreement. “Oh, and did you know that Blake is actually not too fond of water either?”

“Well, she is a kitty,” Yang replied matter-of-factly.

“Shh, shhh,” he hushed, trying to put an index finger in front of her lips. “Shh, don’t make me seem stupid for not considering that, shh.”

She laughed and used her elbow to push him away, somehow not spilling any of her tea. “Silence won’t change that it’s a fact, I’m just pointing it out,” she retorted.

They settled back into the couch after a few more futile attempts of silencing Yang’s endless wisdom about her girlfriend. He smiled at her as she took another drink of her tea.

He took a moment to look at her, the giddiness in her eyes from their banter, her smile over the edge of her mug now that she’d lowered it, the way the moonlight that shone through the curtains hit her hair...

He wished he could take her nightmares away and keep her safe.

“A nest of Leviathans had decided to make themselves a home under the docks of Oaken Harbor because they followed this weird crystal thing,” he explained instead.

“Crystal thing?” Yang asked. “I think Blake said it was called a ‘Xenoeline’ or something like that. Apparently it attracts Levies and their nests.”

“Do you think it was planted there?”

“Nah, pretty sure some kid just picked it up. There’s islands nearby known for their Leviathan population. Must’ve gone out swimming, picked it up because it’s shiny and then got told by their parents to throw it out because it might be dangerous,” Sun stated with a fair amount of certainty.

Yang nodded.

“But let me tell you, trying to get rid of that many Levies basically on your own? Not easy,” he told her, then paused for a moment.

“I really could’ve used your help today, sunshine,” he admitted.

“I know, but you know I’d already promised Ruby help,” she reminded him.

He nodded, grabbed his tea and drank. “Did that go alright?”

“Yeah, I pretty much _plumed_ that Nevermore. It’s not coming back anytime soon,” she stated, puffing out her chest proudly. He smiled.

“I didn’t expect anything less of you,” he replied with a proud nod.

The two of them talked a bit more about their frustrations with their teammates of the day.

Yang decided she would be better of with three more copies of herself, which led to them discussing the logistics of using Sun’s semblance to meet this end.

Sun said he didn’t think it was possible. Yang said he just didn’t want her to have fun. Then she concluded that it was just that there was too much awesome in her to have more than one, he wouldn’t be able to handle it. Sun eventually begrudgingly conceded. (The victorious little fist-pump she did made it worth it to him though.)

When the both of them had finished their tea, it was already a little past 4 AM. “Alright, time to go back to sleep,” Sun decided, stood up and stretched. “Do you wanna stay in the master bedroom?” he asked, with some extra flair. Both bedrooms were equally nice, he just liked making fun of the terminology.

Yang looked hesitant. “It’s your night,” she said. “I don’t want to take away your cuddle time with Blake.”

He remembered that according to Blake, Yang had once said that the nightmares don’t come back when she’s not sleeping alone. Even though they had this system in place, he decided she should have precedence in this case.

“I don’t really care. I’ll live,” despite his best efforts, a little bit of selfish sadness still slipped in. And of course, Yang picked up on it, if her frown was anything to go by.

He sighed in response. “How about we share then?” he suggested. While she looked a little skeptic, she was clearly considering it. “We can all fit in that bed. You’ve seen it, it’s huge!” he argued.

She snorted at his choice of words.

“Oh harr, harr, blondie,” he replied, then his expression turned into a mischievous grin. “I mean, I know you’re a bit... heavy on certain parts, but I’m sure we can still-”

He ducked in a forward motion, the pillow Yang had thrown in protest thudded harmlessly against the back of the other couch. Sun used his momentum to move towards her. He managed to slip his left arm under her knees where she’d sprawled them on the couch at some point, his other coming to brace easily under her left arm against her back. From there out, he lifted her up with no problem.

“As I was saying,” he reprised as she scrambled to clutch around his neck. “I’m sure we can all fit.”

She grumbled, but looking at her revealed a broad smile. He started to move towards the bedroom.

“You know, I could’ve just walked, Sun,” she said with a shake of her head.

“Yeah,” he agreed, “but where’s the fun in that?”

He pushed his back into the bedroom door, opening it with no problem. “Do you sleep on your back, or on your side?”

“On my left side, usually,” she replied, opening her mouth to ask why, Sun assumed, when he dropped her onto the bed and, through her quiet giggles, rolled her towards Blake until she was pretty much pressed against her back. He then crawled in behind her, pulling some of the blanket Blake’d hogged over the both of them.

Sun stopped himself before the instinct fully kicked in, his hand hovering over Yang’s side. “Is.. Is this okay, Yang?” he asked hesitantly.

“Hmm, what?” Yang - having almost fallen asleep again immediately - didn’t understand what he meant immediately. Then she realized. “Oh! Oh, yeah, of course,” she said with a smile.

Putting his arm gently around her waist, the warmth was very comforting and he hoped it was for her too. His tail reflexively started wrapping around her leg as well as he started to drift into sleep.

“Sun?”

“Yeah?” he replied, not responding to the shudder that went down her spine at his voice being so close.

“Thank you.”

He hummed dismissively in response, his tail and his arm around her waist tightening their grip on her briefly as a comforting squeeze.

“Anytime, sunshine.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I like this ship a lot. This is set somewhere in the future after the events of the series, but I can’t place it exactly, sorry! 
> 
> I’ve had this idea in my head that Blake probably liked both Sun and Yang so much that she didn’t want to chose, they both loved her enough to form a V-relationship. I have several parts in my head of that V turning more triangular over time, and this is one of them :) 
> 
> If people like this, I might write more!
> 
> (Excuse any grammatical errors, I only re-read once because I would chicken out of posting otherwise. Cross-posted to Tumblr at bubblybabbler)


End file.
